1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are directed to a system and method for improving the audio quality of video recordings. Specifically, audio quality of video recordings during post-production is improved by means of signal processing on a computer.
2. Related Art
The analysis of a “chirp” sound to characterize room acoustics has been implemented in various settings in the past. Principles of frequency response correction and echo cancellation are further known. Frequency response is a term used to define the performance or behavior of a filter, antenna system, microphone, speaker, or headphone. Methods of frequency response correction serve to smooth various undesirable peaks and valleys in attenuation-versus-frequency functions of some systems. Echo cancellation involves the removal of unwanted echoes from a signal.
The recording and subsequent analysis of a “chirp” tone would thus prove useful for improving the audio quality of video recordings, as such a feature on a video recorder has not yet been implemented.